Invader Zina Lands
by Invader Zina
Summary: Me, Invader Zina, presents the start of my mission to create mischief on earth.
1. Invader Zina Lands

Invader Zina Lands  
By, none other than, INVADER ZINA! :D   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: G  
  
*NOTE* I don't own Zim or anything like that, I own just Zina (me) and COZ (my robot)  
Everything but me and COZ are owned by Jhonen Vasquez! Yay! MuwHAHAHAHA!... *notices people staring* Ok, i'll stop. heheheheh..  
heh...  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Landing  
  
I landed the ship in between two buildings. Dust and dirt rose everywhere. I walked out and COZ followed in her usual, dopey way. I   
looked around. All the HUMANS were inside their homes and the sky was dark. I squinted my eyes and shrugged. "Guess I've been expected  
or something," I muttered to COZ.  
  
Oh, yeah! The reason I came here is because I felt like it. I was driving my ship around after I was BANISHED from Irk because I happily   
helped my old pal Zim in the first Invasion. I guess I'll stick around a while and cause mischeif. Hehehehe.   
  
Again, I looked around and walked to my ship. I couldn't walk around like how I looked. I looked at the choices of disquises. They always   
looked WAY to big to fit on me. I am one of the shortest of all the Irkens, much to my disliking. Soon, I came across a disguise that   
consisted of a brown, ponytailed wig and green contacts. I thought, Oh well, good enough. I got the disguise on and looked at dog   
costumes for COZ. It came up with a fuzzy white... thing... COZ seemed to like it, so I put that on her.  
  
"Master, is that YOU? Where's my costume? I want one," COZ whined.  
  
"SHUT UP, COZ! Here's yours," I said overly annoyed. I got the dog thing on her and stood back.  
  
"Hmm, good enough," I sighed.   
  
Yet AGAIN, i looked around and saw that there were large homes everywhere. I pulled out the drawing pad. I drew a tiny house that had  
weirdly shaped windows. I sighed again. So, I'm not that good of an artist, so what? I thought.  
  
I programmed the pad to grow into the hideous house I had drawn. It sprang out of the ground, and some people leaned out of their  
windows and stared. They didn't look as surprized as I thought they would be, like this had happened before. Hmmm... Oh well. Back  
to my house.  
  
After my house was settled, I walked in and (well built) robot came to the door and said, "Hello, my perfect Neice!"  
  
I walked in followed by COZ. I sat on the couch in one end of the house. Soon, a knock came on the door. I walked there and standing   
in the doorway was a short, green person. They had a look of confusion on their face. He was followed by a small green dog thing.  
  
"Who are YOU!?" I nearly screamed.  
  
"I am Zim, and you are?" he answered still confused.  
  
"...ZIM? *YOU'RE* HERE!?" I yelled as my eyes widened at the name. "It's Zina, don't you remember me?"  
  
Zim got a look of shock and then looked at me angrily. "Are you here to take over?"  
  
"No," I answered. It was my turn to be confused.  
  
"OK. Nevermind," said Zim. He ran down the path to the sidewalk and waved. He ran to another weird-looking house.  
  
I figured that was his home that he created. No wonder people didn't look to surprized to see my house rise from underground! Hahahaha!  
  
"Master, that Zim person left this here. Can we keep it? He likes the Scary Monkey Show as much as me!" said Coz in a high-pitched,   
annoying voice.  
  
I turned and saw his small, green dog thing sitting on the couch. There was another knock on the door and I grabbed the  
dog thing. I opened the door to see Zim, but before He could move I threw the dog thing at his head. He fell over and the dog thing ran   
around in circles. I helped Zim up and apoligized. "You, uh, left it here," I said.  
  
"I didn't leave it here... GIR stayed here." He turned. "GIR! lets go!"  
  
Zim again walked to the weird house with GIR following. I closed the door and yawned. "Whadda weird night!"   
  
I went downstairs though the fridge and fell asleep in my poddy thing.  
  
  
The End of Chapter 1!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whadda ya think? That was a real live night you know. I was telling a true story. No flame mail, or mean post thingys. I AM NOT INSANE,  
FOR YOUR INFORMATION! hehehehee....  
AIM: invaderzina  
email: invaderzina@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Skool... *shudders*

Invader Zina Lands  
By none other than Invader Zina  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: G (might become PG later)  
  
*NOTE* Jhonen Vasquez owns Zim and all of the characters, except myself (Zina) and my robot COZ.By the way, I don't care if this is a  
"self-insertion", this IS my story, isn't it? THERE ARE ENOUGH *HUMANS* SAYING THIS ISN'T GOOD BECAUSE OF "SELF-INSERTION"!  
IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::sticks tung out at anyone who says that:: pfffttt!!!! to you! NiaNia!! ::thinks for a second:: If I re-write this   
NOT as a self insertion, will you STILL be mean?!!? I might just DO THAT! GAAAAAAHH!!! If you WANT me to re write this in "third  
person" (whatever it's called), I want 4 (that means 1 more than 3, 2 more that 2, 3 more than1, 4 more than 0) emails at   
invaderzina@hotmail.com telling me that they want me to do that! Got it? FOUR!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Skool... *shudders*  
  
The next day I woke up and went upstairs. COZ had the TV on the "Scary Monkey Show" and was hopping on the couch saying, "This   
show is fun!"  
  
I sighed and got my disquise out. I put the contacts in and put on the wig thingy. I walked out the door, but before I did I said, "COZ,   
if you mess with anything, I will have to hurt you!" COZ's eyes widened and she nodded.  
  
I walked towards Skool, saying to myself, "I will SURELY cause some mischief there! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Who are YOU talking to?" asked Zim, who was running behind me.  
  
"NO ONE!" I yelled.   
  
"Why are you on *Earth*, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"To cause trouble, why else? I've always liked to make life-forms mad," I replied with an evil grin.   
  
"OK, so you WEREN'T sent here by the Almighty Tallest to take over?" he asked, starting to sound a little mad.  
  
"I haven't seen the Almighty Tallest since after we were banished from Irk for destroying half of it," I said laughing. "That was fun,   
getting them all mad and stuff... hehehe."  
  
Zim raised an eyebrow. He looked at me like I had turned completely human. I looked back at him, annoyed. "WHAT!?"  
  
Zim and I continued to annoy each other the whole way to *shudder* Skool. When we got there, Zim sat in his seat and I stood in   
front waiting for a seat. The teacher, Miss Bitters, slithered towards me. She turned towards the class and said in her scratchy, old   
voice, "Looks like we got ANOTHER new student." She turned towards me. "Say something about yourself, it'll be the last time  
you'll talk in here."  
  
"I'm Zina and if you know whats good for ya, you'll leave me alone!" I said grinning.  
  
"Sit down in some empty chair!" Miss Bitters yelled in my face.  
  
I walked to a seat in the third row, second seat. Miss Bitters starts talking about DOOM, and while she repeats the word untill the  
end of class, everyone is talking. I looked at the kid sitting in the front of the fourth row. He stared at me. I looked over to Zim and   
he rolled his eyes at the kid.  
  
"You are NOT human!" said the kid.  
  
"Who says, huh? YOU?!" I asked.  
  
"Dib, why do you have to pick on the new kids?" asked someone from behind.  
  
"She looks like she came from the same place that Zim does, right? Well, they're both green and you don't have ears, so...they're not   
human!" Dib said, pointing at me and Zim.  
  
The big argument went on until class was over and Miss Bitters continued, "Doomed, doomed, doomed.... Al right get outta here."  
  
I walked... no, RAN out of Skool and jogged home. Zim ran past me and yelled over his sholder, "RUN!"  
  
I looked behind me and Dib came running towards me yelling, "I'll enjoy watching your AUTOPSY, *Zim*..." He saw me jogging   
and continued, "...and you too, *Zina*!"   
  
I looked at him again. I smiled widely at the thought I'll make him mad... the first thing BAD I'll do on this planet! Hehehahahah...  
  
Dib stopped in his tracks seeing my evin grin. I threw my head back and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Dib, sounding kind of mad and annoyed.  
  
I continued laughing.  
  
"Stop! Why are you laughing at me?!" he asked, still sounding mad and annoyed.  
  
I still laughed, and looked at him again. He is so STUPID! He can't even see I'm playing a TRICK on him! hahahaha... I thought.  
I stopped laughing and said, still giggling a bit, "Are you mad? Annoyed?"  
  
He looked at me sideways, looking madder by the minute. "Of COURSE I'm mad! I'm being laughed at for-"  
  
I started laughing hard again, interupting him.  
  
"STOP!!!!" he yelled.  
  
I stopped abruptly and smirked at him. "I have *succeeded*!! YES!"  
  
"Succeeded in *what*?" he asked, looking confused (and still a bit angry).  
  
I ran home laughing insanely, leaving him to watch me run away. When I was almost home, I looked behind me to find him running  
towards me. He doesn't give up, does he? I thought. Stupid human. He still had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
I skipped to my house, with Dib still running after me. My skipping seemed to taunt him, because he still didn't catch me before I entered  
my house.  
  
I got inside to see COZ sitting on the couch, still watching the "Scary Monkey Show", eating a doughnut.  
  
"Want one?" she asked, holding out the doughnut box.  
  
"NO," I said.  
  
She finished her doughnut and ate the last two in the box. She stared into the empty box and sighed sadly, "No more doughnuts." She   
shook the box upside-down as if to show me it really was empty. Crumbs fell on the floor.   
  
I shook my head. I walked to the fridge and went downstairs to work on... stuff.  
  
  
The End of Ch. 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will change it if I get 4 emails about it! email address is invaderzina@hotmail.com 


	3. Oopsie...

Invader Zina Lands   
By none other than Zina  
  
*NOTE* I don't own Zim or anything like that, k? I DO own Zina and COZ, though. Yes, the first ch. did sound A WHOLE  
lot like the first eppie, but, if you want, I will write it over, and the offer for getting rid of the SI is still up. To answer   
some questions, Zina (me) does get less bold. Just making a first impresion that she isn't JUST another short green ....  
thing. k.... um, Thank you for the nice compliments and ideas, suggestions, and thanks for pointing stuff out to me. I   
AM drawing a piccie of COZ and me in our disquizes, and without. COZ is VERY different looking than GIR, so i'm not   
copying! I need help nameing a character for the story! Its Zina's enemy, and I need something... original. K, I'll shutup   
now.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Oopsie...  
  
"La dee daa dee dooooo," COZ sang running around the house.  
  
"COZ! Come here!" I yelled.  
  
She ran to me and almost knocked me over. "Yes, Master!"  
  
"I'm gonna be in the lab most of today, since it's not a skool day. I'm working on something very important, so don't   
bother me, OKAY?"  
  
"Kay... Can I watch the monkey show? Or go for a walk? Or... Or... um... eat doughnuts?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't bother me! Baibai!" I said cheerily, rubbing my hands together menacingly as I walked   
into my fridge.  
  
When I was in my small, blue (yes, blue) labratory, I sat at the computer like always. I turned it on and commanded,   
"COMPUTER! turn on the simulater!"  
  
Up popped a game thing and I was in the "cockpit". I shot down enemy planes and stuff. I played for hours and beat   
a few levels when COZ decided to be bored. She ran through the fridge and came in my labratory.   
  
"COZ! Get out! I told you not to come down here!" I said, hiding the screen with the game on it.  
  
"Can I play the video game?" she asked, staring at the large screen that I only covered less than half of.   
  
"Uh... What video game? I don't know what you're talking about!"   
  
"The video game n the screen silly. Hey, do YOU want a doughnut?" she said pointing at the screen.  
  
"Ummmm... Oh, you mean... this? Uh... Its a um... piolet simulater, I'm uh... brushing up on my piolet skills insead of   
doing it where everyone can see me," I said, trying not to crack up.  
  
"Oh. Do you want a doughnut?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Do you want a doughnut?"  
  
"NO, COZ!"  
  
"Oh. Do you want a doughnut?"  
  
"NO ALREADY!" I said irritated. "Wait, let me see your communication chip."  
  
I opened her head while she repeated the same sentence over and over. I took out the chip and inserted it into the  
computer. COZ stood there with her mouth open, still in mid-sentence. I worked on the chip a bit, erasing the memory  
of that sentence. I put it back in her head and closed it. I backed away and said, "COZ, got doughnuts?"  
  
"Um... lemme think! I know this! Uh... they're upstairs on the couch."  
  
"Go eat them!" I said shooing her out.  
  
"Kay," She said. "But lemme do something..."  
  
COZ ran around the lab a few times and stopped. Then she started up again and crashed into my newest and greatest  
invention: the Info Imager. It takes the information that I give it, any kind of information, and shows me an image of   
what I'm looking for and where I'll find it. Pretty smart huh? Anyway, COZ ran into it and it fell over. It turned into a   
dented mess, the shiny, rounded metal full of dents, nicks and thrashes. It fell into my Equalizer and that in turn fell on   
my Message Transporter. That fell on my control panel and broke it. The computer shut down and sparks flew from   
different electronic things. I stared in awe at what happened.  
  
"Oopsie," said COZ, getting up and brushing herself off.  
  
I looked around at my destroyed lab. I glared at COZ and asked weakly, "What did you DO?"  
  
"Um, made a mess? I'll clean it!!" COZ said running around and picking up little bolts and scraps from my once wonderful  
lab.  
  
I sat down, my mouth wide open. "My lab..." I said in a small voice. "MY LAB!" I fell over and curled in a little ball.  
  
COZ came to me with the small scraps bolts and screws. "Here you go! All cleaned up!"  
  
I looked down at her, all cheery holding the pieces of my research. Tears weld in my eyes and came down my face. I   
glared coldly at her and picked her up by one of the pokey things on the top of her head. She saw I was angry and   
that I was painfully crying. She looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Master. I wanted to hang out with you because all my   
doughnuts are gone and the Monkey Show is over."  
  
I softened (I can't help it!) and put her down. She still looked sad. She sat down and cried, very loudly at that. I turned   
from angry to sympathetic and picked her up again, but more gently. I brought her up stairs and got my disguise on. I   
walked out the door and walked to the bakery place. I got a box of doughnuts and ran home.  
  
When I was home, COZ still looked pretty low. I handed her the box of doughnuts and said, "Don't you EVER say I never   
do anything for you!" and walked to the fridge. I could hear her cheering happily in the other room. I went down and   
started putting my computer and everything else back together from scratch.  
  
I couldn't completely forgive COZ for doing that until the lab was rebuilt, but I got over it and things went back to   
normal. The only thing diffrent is that now I have a fence around everything tip-able, so COZ can't knock anything over.   
  
That still doesn't mean that my lab is as safe as can be yet. COZ always finds a way to mess it up. *sigh*  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What cha think? I tryed having a different side of Zina (me) in this, so you know now that she is capable of being nice   
and forgiving. COZ is still the same though. By the way, COZ stands for Creation Of Zina's. I created what it looks like,   
and It looks funny and ODD. I'll show it to everyone soon. I am going to be more creative with the next chapters to   
come, so don't worry!   
  
Hey, Zim wasn't in that chapter! Oh well. He'll be in the next one. Bai bai for now!  
  
^~%~%~*#*#*°@°@° Invader Zina °@°@°*#*#*~%~%~^  
  
Like my siggie design? hehehehehehehe.... k, bai.  



End file.
